Estrellas
by anoniblast25
Summary: A Edd le gustaba ver las estrellas para poder estudiarlas, en cambio, Kevin las adoraba porque se veían preciosas acompañadas de la luna. Y no importaba que no hablaran sobre algo en específico, con tener la presencia del otro a su lado, bastaba para ver la calma del océano aún con el invierno detrás de ellos. {VIÑETA}


**HOLA *llega montando un delfín esparciendo estrellas*.**

Mi nombre es **{Anoni}mato Blast** , me gustan las flores, los delfínes y los sound tracks de películas. No soy un miembro oficial de éste fandom (aunque me gustan algunos fanfics que he leído por allí) pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir sobre ésta pareja. Les doy la bienvenida al infierno de _anoniblast25,_ por lo cual, les presentó mis fanfics mierdosos. Son muy, muy malos.

Traigo ésta viñeta que pensé mientras platicaba con mi quinceaba waifu **_*LadyMogeko_** sobre su nuevo fanfic KevEdd cuyo {au} es de piratas, y escuchaba el cover de la canción 'true colours' de cindy lauper por marina and the diamonds. adoro a esa mujer, es mi esposa. aunque es notable que el título de la viñeta no tiene nada que ver con la canción porque después comencé a escuchar 'under stars' de aurora.

Lo dejaré por aquí *deja el documento en el piso* gracias por leer en caso de pasarse.

 _Felices fiestas, Mazel Tov,_  
 _lo que sea._

 _~anoniblast25_

* * *

 **| Cold Stars |**  
 _por anoniblast25_

 **.**

 **E** l olor a agua salada impregnaba la noche. Los rayos lunares atravesaban las velas del enorme barco. La fría brisa le pegaba de golpe en los mofletes, y su nariz yacía roja por el motivo de aquel invierno que se avecinaba.

¿Qué habría de importarle a él que el barco se estuviese congelando? No era para tomárselo al literal, pero sí que hacía mucho frío. El viento le cantaba a sus orejas, y él veía con toda la atención del mundo cómo éste empujaba las velas del mástil para que parecieran olas únicas del mar.

En cambio, aquel manto oceánico se iba relajando. No había burbujas que emergiesen, y tampoco se veía ninguna actividad de los peces. Sólo era agua en calma y en bastante paz.

Lo primero que hizo Edd al ver tan tranquila atmósfera, fue frotar sus manos para darles un poco de calor. Se rehusaba a entrar al camarote donde estaban los capitanes. No estaba con el suficiente humor para encargarse de ellos y sus burlas.

Por supuesto que el ruido de los viejos tablones del suelo lo hizo despertar de todo aquel barullo en su cabeza. El ver hacia la parte oscura que no iluminaba la luna, lo hizo entrecerrar sus ojos para aclarar un poco su vista y observar entre las sombras.

"¿Quién anda allí?" Dijo con algo de temor pero el suficiente valor para empuñar su navaja. "Os advierto que..."

"Deberías dejar el regalo que te dio Nath para los verdaderos maleantes y no para tu capitán, Marion." Se escuchó, y aquella persona emergió de entre la oscuridad con una cara seria. "Hace frío. Si sigues afuera, enfermarás."

Edd suspiró con alivio y la empuñadura de su mano tembló. El hecho de que el capitán estuviese allí con él claro que habría de ponerlo nervioso.

"Ah, Kevin..." La calma regresó. "Perdón, estoy con los nervios de punta." Y seguido, guardó el arma para poder devolver su vista al horizonte del mar. "Sólo vine a ver la calma del océano, me relaja."

"Pero está muy frío aquí afuera." Murmuró Kevin mientras se acercaba a él. "Al menos deberías abrigarte, tarado." Dijo sin balbucear.

Tomó con sus rasposas manos el barandal del barco y en él se apoyó. Miró al horizonte junto con Marion, quien con el rabillo del ojo miró el perfil de su capitán. Admiraba ése perfil del hombre porque tenía una nariz respingada, sus labios eran delgados pero fascinantes, mantenía una cortada cerca de su ceja derecha, y lo mejor eran el cómo sus orbes brillaban al ver el manto zarco.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que a mí me relaja?" Le preguntó, y dirigió su vista hacia el escenario negro donde se encontraba la luna. "Las estrellas."

A Marion no le importaba cuán serio pudiese ser aquel momento, igual, lo disfrutaba con cada uno de sus pequeños detalles.

Él se fijaba en esos pormenores: el cómo Kevin relamía sus labios mientras veía el anochecer, el cómo se movía su garganta cuando tragaba y la saliva tocaba la manzana de adán, el cómo su dedo índice con aquel anillo de topacio azul hacía un pequeño ruido rítmico ante el barandal del barco.

En las comisuras de Edd emergió una pequeña sonrisa. Kevin sólo soltó un suspiro, y después cerró los ojos, sintiendo la helada brisa.

"¿T-Te gustan las estrellas?" Cuestionó Edd con cierta pena. Kevin asintió.

"No me obsesionan como a ti, pero me gusta verlas." Le susurró con tranquilidad. "Son bonitas."

"¿Y por qué te gusta verlas?"

"¿Por qué a ti te obsesionan?"

"A mí me gustan porque hay historia en cada una de ellas. Por ejemplo, las constelaciones zodiacales tienen más años de vida que la tierra misma y supongo que..."

"En resumen, te gustan porque se pueden estudiar."

"Básicamente si lo ves así."

"A mí en cambio, me gusta verlas porque se ven bonitas."

"Oh, pero Kevin, las estrellas no solamente son preciosas. El universo entero lo es si te dedicas a observar aquellos pequeños detalles." Kevin sólo tomó aire con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "No respires tan hondo, la helada brisa puede hacerte daño."

"Lo dice el chico que salió sin ningún abrigo y al cual le tiemblan las manos." Marion escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su caro pantalón. "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Te estás congelando."

"¿P-Perdón?"

"Que te congelarás si no te abrigas" Y Finalmente, lo observó cara a cara. "Edd, ¿quieres mi gabardina?"

"¿T-Tú gabardina? Ah, no es necesario. Estoy bien, gracias."

Pero al parecer, el capitán no escuchó y de todas maneras, se despojó del abrigo para jalar el cuerpo de Marion desde la cintura y envolverlo en la gabardina. Era por mucho decir que en las mejillas de Kevin cohabitaba un peculiar tono sonrosado al igual que en la puntilla de la nariz y los mofletes de Edd. El aristócrata temblaba, el pirata lo sentía.

Kevin lo había tomado de las manos para besarle uno a uno los dedos. Edd, únicamente, trataba de hablar y decirle que no hacían falta aquellas acciones.

¿Pero qué habría de importarle al capitán? Igual, si hablaba, no lo escucharía.

Solamente con una camisa a manga larga albina, Kevin rodeó con sus brazos al aristócrata que seguía temblando.

Pero, ¿saben qué? Marion no temblaba de frío, sino de nervios.

Y de todas maneras, Edd rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Kevin, apretujando pecho con pecho.

* * *

 _Fue todo,_  
 _gracias._


End file.
